Our Last Night
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: N and White spend their last night together. Takes place the day before N awakens Reshriam/Zekrom. Lemon. A OneShot requested by Madame Rodoshe.


The sun began to set over Unova. Patches of pink, red, orange and yellow filled the sky, creating a beautiful collage. Dragonspiral Tower and the future may have been in their line of sight, but it did not destroy the young couple watching's pleasure in the slightest. N squeezed White's hand and she looked up at him with her heart in her eyes. Paired with the sunset, N thought she looked like a goddess.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "This has been an amazing day, N..."  
>"I'm glad, then. I always give the best to you, my love," he replied, lifting their entwined hands and kissing hers. "I love seeing you happy." as she beamed at him, his heart fluttered.<br>"As I love seeing you happy," she replied. "I love you, N. So much."  
>"I love you too, White." He gently kissed her cheek. "Forever and always."<p>

Cupping his face in her hand, White leaned up out of her boyfriend's lap and kissed his lips. He kissed her back, trying to not look at the looming tower. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I awaken Reshriam..._  
>"No matter what," she finished, smiling at him. Her smile faltered as he distractedly looked back at her. "You're thinking about tomorrow, aren't you?"<br>"Yes," he sighed, disappointment clouding his pleasure. "I'm so sorry, love. It's just..."  
>"I know."<p>

"After years of planning... it all finally comes together." she glanced at the tower with hatred in her eyes now. "Our dream future... it's not going to happen."  
>"Don't say that," N scolded, hugging her close to his chest. She snuggled into him. "We don't know that yet." Those words were false comfort, though. He knew what was going to happen all too well. So did White.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tonight's our last real night together," she sighed. "How are we going to say goodbye, N?" An idea had been forming in his head for the past week now, but he was very wary of what White may say to it. "A kiss? After tonight... I'm losing you. I can't stop it." he felt her tears seep into his turtleneck. "We can't stop this..." N made comforting noises while tears of his own slipped down his face. She was right. He may never be able to return to Unova. To her...<p>

If she defeated him, he would have to leave. If he prevailed over her... she was going to die. There was no way Ghetsis would let her live. Both fates scared him more than anything. He didn't want to lose White. He loved her.  
>"I love you," he choked out, burying his face into her hair. "If you do win... I swear that I'll come back for you, White. It may be years before I can, but I will come back. We <em>will<em> have our future." she moved her head and looked up at him, face blotchy from crying. "But you need to promise me that you'll be waiting, White."

"I promise," she whispered. "N, I love you too. There is no one else for me. These past six months have been the best of my life because you've been in them. The only thing I'd change would be tomorrow... Arceus knows how much I'd love to change tomorrow."  
>"As He knows how much I would, too. I'd give the world to change tomorrow. I'd give the world to keep you with me," he kissed her forehead. "I'll wait at the Ferris wheel at sunset for you, White. Then we'll leave Unova together." She sealed their dream with a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>This kiss was more intense than their previous ones. It was filled with grief, longing and love. Even the kiss he'd slammed onto her lips while they were riding the Ferris wheel together was tame compared to this. They kissed again and again, each kiss becoming more intense and rapid. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him to the ground; he allowed this and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He kissed a line from her lips to her neck, causing her to moan softly and close her eyes. He licked her neck and bit it, growing excited by the sensation.<br>_We're going to do it..._

White pulled his hair, causing him to kiss back up and slide his tongue into her parted lips. They eagerly locked with each other while N's fingers traced White's back under her white shirt. He could feel rough fabric- her bra. It feels nice... She broke the kiss slightly, removing her tongue but keeping her mouth close to his.  
>"N..." White whispered into his mouth. "I want to make love to you tonight. Can we?" he answered her by roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth and rolling so he was on top of her.<br>"Yes," he whispered back between kisses. "Yes, White. I want to make love to you too, so much."

* * *

><p>They continued to make out, tongues colliding frequently. N noted distantly that they'd improved a lot since their first, awkward kiss on the Ferris wheel. That had been at sunset, too. A lot of things seemed to happen between them at sunset... White dragged that distant part of his mind back to the present as she removed both his jacket and his shirt. Her eyes widened as she ran her fingertips over his muscles and widened even more as something hard bumped into her leg as he shifted over her. He looked down and smiled apologetically at her.<br>"Sorry..." he mumbled. "It's been there a while now." She curiously stroked it through his pants, causing him to recoil and moan. That felt amazing. He'd thought kisses were the best feeling... but this topped kissing.

She stroked him again and smiled at the reaction she got.  
>"White," he whimpered. "Please..." Instead of listening, she put her hand down there. He recoiled again and moaned louder. "White... that... feels... ahhh..." she undid his fly and oh so carefully took his pants and briefs off. Staring down at White's hungry expression made him nearly lose control there and there. N could feel himself close to losing control.<br>He kissed her again, pulling her jacket off of her. He tried to take off her shirt, but she pushed him away.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" He asked, slightly alarmed. "Don't you want to anymore?"<br>"I do... but I need to know if we're safe." he looked at her blankly, hands resting on her ribcage. She sighed.  
>"Do you have any condoms, N?" he continued to stare at her blankly and she hesitated. "I'm guessing no..." he slid one hand down her flat stomach to the top of her short shorts, causing her to breathe heavily.<br>"Can we keep going, though?" he asked, kissing her nose. "Without condoms, I mean." she looked at where his hands were and nodded, leaning in and kissing his collarbone. He breathed sharply.  
>"I want to keep going. Even if we do have a kid..." she mumbled as she sucked the skin on his collarbone.<br>"If you have a kid, I'm coming back."

* * *

><p>He removed her shirt and gaped at the lacy pink bra she had on. "White... you're so beautiful." she smiled shyly at him and guided his hand up to her breasts.<br>"I know. You make me beautiful, N." as soon as he had a hold of them, she carefully unclipped her bra and slid it off. He helped her and stared openly at her breasts.  
>"They're... wow..." he kissed her nipple and stared into her eyes, marvelling how that simple kiss took her breath away. He continued to kiss and lick her breasts, smiling at the reaction he got. After ten kisses and five nibbles, her shorts and panties came off.<p>

N paused and stared at his girlfriend, awestruck. She was truly beautiful. Her breasts were full and round, her nether-region glistening in the sun's setting rays. She took his breath away.  
>"Babe... you're perfect," White whispered.<br>"So are you," N mouthed, lost for words.  
><em>I'm ready. <em>  
>"Kiss me," she commanded as he prepared to take her innocence. She wrapped her legs around him and stared trustingly up at him. With a deep breath, he kissed her and began to thrust at the exact same time.<p>

* * *

><p>He felt her bite his lip- in pain, maybe? He'd heard that the first thrust always hurt the most- but continued, rocking against her gently. He pulled his lips from hers and stared tenderly into her blue eyes.<br>"How does that feel?" he asked in a whisper. She moaned as he slid back into her.  
>"It hurt... but it feels so good now," she whispered back. "How does it feel for you?"<br>"So good," N answered truthfully as he sped up just a tiny bit. "Mm... White... I love you."  
>"I love you too," she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. After more thrusts, though, White began to bite his lip again. He felt closer to losing control. Doing it himself had never felt this good...<p>

"I-i think I want to cum." White moaned a lot louder, digging her nails into N's neck. "Ahh... N..."  
>"White..." he sped up more, riding her to Johto.<br>"N- AHH!" he captured her lips and swallowed her screams. He groaned into her mouth and the two came together. They collapsed onto each other as soon as it was over.  
>"Oh my Arceus..." White panted as she stroked N's hair. "That was... amazing."<br>"And then some." N agreed, tiredly smiling. "I'm glad... we could do that."  
>"Same." White let out a tiny moan as N pulled out of her. "Thank you, N." he looked at her, slightly confused.<br>"Why are you thanking me? That took both of us, love." lying back down, he rested his head on her shoulder and smiled. "Team effort."  
>"True," she conceded. "Can we do that again later?" he smirked at her tiredly.<br>"We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>There's my second fic requested by Madame Rodoshe done. I hope this was okay :)<strong>


End file.
